Between Two Lungs
by fancynewwhatevr
Summary: It's the middle of the night when Maura seeks Jane's comfort, perplexed by a question that's been pestering her. Spoilers for 2x10, Remember Me.


**A/N: First time writing for this awesome duo. It's not too long,**

**but it's a rarity for me to even finish a fic. Hope you enjoy. ;)**

Jane ingested the last sip of her beer, setting the aluminum can aside and settling into the couch cushions. What a shitty day.

A shitty day coming face to face with her own personal Boogie Man. A shitty day almost having to watch her best friend have her life torn away from her. And the hours of police reports and doctor treatment that followed didn't help. The only part of her day she could look back on with a smile was her "surprise" birthday party.

As much as she complained beforehand, she had enjoyed celebrating and being around all the people she loved. She'd spent the night taking every opportunity to hang around Maura. The events of the day left her feeling possessive of the medical examiner. Not that she was hers to possess... Still, it's normal to feel over-protective of your best friend. Right?

Before she had time to contemplate the question, she was interrupted by a knock at her door. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was one in the morning. Who would be at her door so late at night? All of her party guests had departed shortly after ten, practically demanding that Jane get a good night's rest. She had reluctantly let Maura go when the blonde haired woman informed her she had to feed Bass. It didn't seem like the most genuine excuse, but Jane had accepted it, afraid of spooking Maura if she didn't give her enough space.

Jane grabbed her handgun out of a nearby drawer as she made her way to the door. She opened it swiftly, displaying the gun as a precaution, before she was staring into the face of the woman who'd consumed her thoughts all night.

Maura's eyes widened at the gun in front of her, hands flying up in defense and taking a step back.

"Maura? Oh, God, Maura, I'm sorry!" Jane withdrew the gun, setting it on an endtable near her. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect you."

"Who _were_ you expecting?" Maura asked with a hint of humor, regaining her composure.

"No one. Just... Just taking precautions." Jane tried to give her friend a small smile. "Cop mentality."

Maura returned the smile humbly.

"What are you doing out so late?" Jane questioned, furrowing her brows.

Before Maura could answer, a shiver shot up her involuntarily, her hands digging into her pockets in seek of warmth.

"God, Maura, why are you so cold? Have you been outside?"

"I was, um, taking a short walk around your neighborhood while contemplating whether it would be imposing to arrive at your apartment unannounced."

"Are you kidding me, Maur?" Jane asked, taking hold of the cold woman's wrist and pulling her inside. "You're always invited to show up unannounced."

Maura smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

Jane returned it with a spark in her eye. "Hot chocolate?"

"Please."

Twenty minutes later, the two women were settled into the couch, Maura now clad in a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants from the detective's bedroom. They sipped their mugs of hot chocolate, Jane trying to make conversation. But she couldn't ignore the disconcerted look the doctor was continually trying to wash away from her features.

"You okay, Maur?" She asked gently.

"Yes," Maura answered, a bit too quickly.

"You sure? You can talk to me. I mean you've talked me through a million nightmares; the least I can do is be there for you if you're having one."

"Jane, we haven't even slept one million times. At the most I've coached you through -"

"It's a hyperbole. Don't deflect, Maura. Talk to me."

Maura sighed defeatedly. "I didn't have a nightmare. I haven't even tried to sleep since the incident."

"Are you afraid to?"

"Not exactly. I've just... had a lot of different thoughts occupying my mind. I've been too busy cogitating some extremely difficult questions for any theta brainwaves to lull me into unconsciousness."

Jane thought for a moment, confused as to what question Maura could be contemplating. Whatever it was, it had the doctor looking perplexed, an unusual style for the woman.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"In a normal situation, yes, you are the first person I confide in. But this may be different."

Jane was extremely curious, and a bit concerned, now. She set her mug on the coffee table in front of her, repeating the same action with Maura's mug. Then she leaned forward, taking the medical examiner's hands in her own comfortingly.

"I mean anything, Maur. What's so different about this time?"

"I find that I am... frightened, to express these particular feelings to you. Human interaction is not my greatest strength."

"It's just me, Maur."

Maura lifted her head, revealing a pair of glassy eyes to the detective in front of her. She let out a sigh, beginning tentatively.

"Earlier, when I was forced to watch Hoyt hurt you, I felt so hopeless... I felt the life drain out of me, Jane. And I know that's physically impossible considering I am still alive, but it's the most accurate way I can describe it. I was so petrified he was going to murder you right in front of me, just like all of his other victims."

"He didn't," Jane reminded her. "I'm still here."

"I understand that. But in that moment, only one thought consumed my mind, and it's been pestering me since. I denied it to myself up until today, but now I'm just not sure."

"Something Dr. Maura Isles is unsure of? I didn't think that was possible," Jane smirked, lightening the mood a bit.

Maura chuckled slightly, then cast her eyes back down to her lap.

"Well don't keep me in anticipation. Now you have to tell me."

Maura took a deep breath, and Jane squeezed her hands gently for reassurance. Moments later, her gaze finally met Jane's intensely.

"I'm in love with you, Jane."

Jane's mind went into overdrive. Maura Isles loved her? Maura Isles loved _her_? Maura Isles, the woman Jane had conjured up as out of her league for so long, loves her. What is the proper response to that?

"I... You... What?" It definitely wasn't that.

Jane felt Maura's hands retract from hers, crossing over the doctor's stomach instead.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

Don't screw this up, Jane.

"No... No! Maura, no. I'm glad you told me. I'm..." she broke into a small smile, "_so_ glad you told me. I'm just, I'm a little shocked."

Maura cocked her head in curiosity. "You're glad?"

"Yes. Maur." Jane reached for the woman's hands once again, finding them and placing the entwined fingers in Maura's lap. "When Hoyt was threatening me, I wasn't even half as scared as when he began threatening you. I am so sorry I dragged you into that."

"You didn't; I voluntarily entered that room with you."

"It's just... You are such an amazing woman. I can't imagine my life without you, and today I almost had to." Maura nodded understandingly. "I first realized a few months ago, when Paddy Doyle kidnapped you, that my feelings for you might stray beyond friendship. But I was terrified to say anything, because I didn't want to lose you as a friend if you rejected me. I just wasn't sure I should take the risk. But I'm glad you did."

"Oh, Jane."

Maura lifted a hand to cup Jane's chin, and the detective leaned into it, kissing her palm lightly. When she caught Maura's gaze, her stare was consuming, almost enough to overwhelm the doctor.

"I love you, too, Maura."

Maura had only a second to release a relieved breath before her lips were caught by Jane's. It caught the ME off-guard, but she quickly recovered, bringing a hand to the detective's neck and deepening the kiss. Tongues clashed together and in what seemed like moments, Maura found herself on her back, Jane lightly on top of her.

Hands trailed up backs. Legs skimmed over one another. Maura let out a moan as Jane's hand traveled under her shirt and rested on her bare stomach, drawing circles there. She grazed her nails down the detectives back lightly, feeling her squirm slightly under her touch.

Maura stayed there, revelling in this new sensation that was Jane, until suddenly it stopped.

In a quick moment, she was hoisted off the couch and standing feverishly in front of Jane. A hand brushed strayed curls out of her face.

"Holy shit, Maura." They collectively let out a nervous chuckle. "As much as I'd love to find out what the rest of you tastes like," Maura's eyes widened, blushing, "I don't think now's the time. We're both exhausted and stressed, and I don't know about you, but I'm still a little shocked."

"I see your reasoning," Maura complied. "Hold me all night instead?"

Jane grinned. "That I can do."

Maura smiled, lacing Jane's fingers in hers and leading them to the taller woman's bedroom.

Maybe it wasn't such a horrible day after all.


End file.
